Izumi harabusha
Summary Izumi Harabusha is a Demon Hunter and a supporting character in the World that betrayed us verse, she is the youngest and fastest out of all the Demon Hunters. Early Life Izumi as a child had a huge love for sports, participating in a huge variety of sports ranging from soccer to baseball and excelled, even beating records that her male companions had set despite the negative and sexist comments of the male athletes, despite the Athletes, Her Physical achievements and her tomboyish personality meant that she would spend most her time with male companions. Diagnoses and illness At the age of 15 Izumi was diagnosed with a bone disease that over time would deteriorate the calcium and marrow in her bones to the point that walking would shatter the bones in her feet, wheelchair for the next 3 years she would spend the rest of her wheelchair confined to her room, despite the situation Izumi held faith that somehow in the future she would be able to participate in physical activities.Izumi's Parents would suffer as-well as the price for Izumi's medication was costly and would lead to them having to give up their home and living in a run-down area of Ubuki City. Death Izumi's father would be mugged and killed and her mother would end up blaming her for it, stating that if she didn't get the disease they wouldn't be in this situation and prepared to take her own life as-well as her daughter's, shooting Izumi in the chest and finally killing herself. Fortunately for Izumi, she survived and was found by the police and rushed to the hospital in a critical state.On her way to the hospital, the Van was struck by an unknown energy and Izumi was instantly killed. Rebirth and becoming a Demon Slayer Two days after the incident Izumi would find her self in the morgue, escaping she realized that she could run and walk again and exhibited supernatural powers like being able to completely control and harness electricity and lightning but at the price that she would need to consume large quantities of electricity on a daily basis.Her new found power would lead her on a path to meeting the Demon Slayers and joining them. Personality Izumi is extremely Competitive and is tomboyish in nature and will in most cases crack jokes even in dire situations, she can also be extremely perverted and constantly makes lewd remarks without showing any shame whatsoever. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Izumi Harabusha Origin: The World that Betrayed us Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human/Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: ' ' Large Town Level (Her Flash Rocket would have Destroyed Hoho Town if it wasn't for Hiroko ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic + (Capable of Keeping up Hiroko) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: At least Town Level Stamina: Fairly high (can fight for Hours nonstop) Range: Standard melee range to several Thousand meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Combat Smart. Weaknesses: She needs to consume electricity on a daily basis or her diseases will break her down and kill her within minutes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lightning Bolt: Izumi throws a lightning bolt at high speeds at her opponent. * Electrification Zone: Izumi electrifies anything with in 250-meter radius from her * Lightning Speed: Izumi covers her self with electricity and increases her speed drastically. * Absorption: Holding Her palms out Izumi can absorb all types of electricity and lightning *'Flash Rocket:' Izumi charges a large amount of electricity in her palm before releasing it, this attack is extremely devastating. *'Lightning strike:' Izumi summons a bolt of lightning to strike her opponent from above. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Eternal Throne Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:The World That Betrayed us Characters